Without your love
by Zac3fronluver
Summary: Gabriella has to tell Troy something. BUt she doesnt know how to. When she tells him was it the right time. The story is better than the summary. R


**Love or die!!**

**Hey guys I decided to make another ONESHOT. Hope you guys like it it is very sad.**

**Enjoy!**

Gabriella and Troy had been going out for a year and a halve and now Gabriella was sitting in her room, thinking about how she was gonna tell Troy something. When all of a sudden her cellphone rang.

_Gabriella-Italics_ Troy-normal

She picked up _"Hello"_

"Hey Gabi it's me Troy"

_"Oh hey"_

"Listen I was calling to sse if you wanted to go out tommorrow night"

_"Sure" She said this would be the right moment to tell Troy_

"Well I'll see you tommorrow in school"

"Bye I love you"

_"Me too" with that Gabriella hung up thinking about how she would tell Troy._

Gabriella was now in her locker putting her stuff away. When Sharpay and Taylor walked up.

"Hey" Taylor greeted "Yea Hey" Sharpay copied.

"Hey you guys" Gabriella said.

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us today?" They asked.

"I can't today I am gonna tell Troy" She said dissapointed in herself she didn't want to tell Troy but she had to.

"You mean about--" Sharpay was cut off.

"Yes about that" Gabriella finished for her.

"I still think you're doing a big mistake and you know it" Said Taylor

"Yea" Said Sharpay as they both walked away

"I know" Gabriella whispered

"Know what?" asked a familiar voice. She turned only to see Troy.

"Oh Hey Troy"

"Hey Gabi" He said as he tried to give her a kiss on the lips but she moved away making him crash into the lockers.

"Owwww" Said Troy in pain.

"Sorry late for class" Gabriella lied as she walked away.

"Well i'll pick you up tonight at 6" Troy said

"Yea" Gabriella managed to get out

The rest of the day Gabriella tried to avoid Troy, it was working well until free period came and thats when the gang all hang together in the gym. Gabriella didn't want to go there so she went to her locker to get study materials she was going to go to the Library instead.

Gabriella was getting her stuff when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she was thinking about how she was gonna tell Troy that when the person tapped her she screamed.

"Ahhhhh" Gabriella screamed

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Said Troy

"It's ok Troy"

"Why do you have your study materials?, we're going to the gym like we always do" said Troy as he put her stuff away in her locker.

"Troy I really behind in some homework" Gabriella lied.

"Hey, i've been behind since pre-k" Troy joked and Gabriella laughed.

"Now come" Troy said as he closed her locker and pulled her to the gym.

Gabriella walked in and then the whole gang stared at Gabriella. They all knew what she was gonna tell Troy and they all thought _how could this have happenned? How could she do that after all they been through together?_

"Ok I know Gabi is amazingly hot, but you don't have to stare at her like that" Troy said

"Sorry" They apologized

Troy gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lip before telling the guys to play basketball "For good luck" he whispered in her ear.

"Come on guys, lets play" Troy said as he grabbed a basketball but no one moved, so Troy played by himself. Gabriella went and sat down on the bleachers, speaking to nobody.

Gabriella was ready to go on her date with Troy it was 5:55 and she was practicing how she would tell Troy.

"Troy, I think--"

Ding dong

Gabriella was cut off by the doorbell. She went downstairs and answered it.

"Hey you look beautiful" Troy said as he stared at her. She did look pretty she was wearing a striped shirt with a light jacket and light jeans and some jewelry and troy was wearing a white shirt with a gray sweater and a jacket on top of it with the gray sweater's hood sticking out and jeans.**(Just picture them in the clothes they were wearing in the say ok video, pic in profile)**

"You don't look so bad yourself" Gabriella said, Troy took her arm and together they walked to the car.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked

"Bowling" Troy answered

They went bowling and had a great time, Gabriella even forgot that she still had to tell Troy. They left and were in the car and Gabriella remembered she had to still tell Troy. Troy noticed something was wrong so he spoke up.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Troy can you pull over?" She asked.

"Yea sure" Troy said concerned as he pulled over.

"Troy I think my feelings have changed for you" Gabriella started

"What do you mean?" Troy asked getting worried

"I mean I don't love you anymore, I think we should move on, I am sorry Troy" Gabriella said, as she saw a tear slowly fall on Troy's cheek. Before Troy could say anything he took out a note and passed it to her, then out of nowhere a drunk driver crashed into them.

2 weeks later Gabriella came out of the hospital, unfortunately Troy didn't make it. Gabriella was now at her house she was doing her laundry, regretting everything she told Troy. She was cleaning the pants she was wearing the day of the accident, checking to make sure nothing was in the pants, but there was something in it, the note Troy gave her. She opened it and read:

"Without your love, I would die" She read as she fell on the floor crying.

**So what do u think! Sorry for the sad ending!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
